


Headbutted

by daamir



Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière
Genre: M/M, also, big crack ship, hanabusa x kashino, honestly this is actually just a inside joke between friends, pure fluff, so don’t take it too seriously & enjoy, unbetaed we die like meb, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daamir/pseuds/daamir
Summary: Kashino & Hanabusa almost shared a kiss, but it resulted to a headbutt & matching bruises.





	Headbutted

**Author's Note:**

> HI IF YOU ARENT ONE OF MY FRIENDS & ARE NOW READING THIS UHHHH CONGRATS !!!!!! I hope you enjoy this pure awful blurb I wrote just because why not woo

Kashino opened his eyes, the sun bleeding through the curtains and stabbing his eyelids. He didn’t realize it was already morning, that it had already been several hours since he had gotten into bed and still, he lay awake. He forced himself up, holding his head in his hands as he did.

“You didn’t sleep?” He heard Hanabusa say groggily from his bed. 

He silently shook his head. “Did you?”

“No.”

Kashino sighed. He knew exactly why the two of them didn’t get to sleep. One thought just kept raiding their minds. The incident yesterday. 

A late stressful night in the kitchen turned to bubbly laughter and soft whispers of banter. Before he knew it, he found himself staring at his lips and drawing himself closer and closer until-

They headbutted each other, snapping out of the trance and awkwardly cleaning up to head back to their room in silence.

He turned to look at him, to apologize or to clear things up. Instead, he choked on his words, pointing at the other’s forehead. “You-- You have a bruise!”

Hanabusa turned to him, furrowing his brows before repeating his actions. “You have a bruise- Wait what do you mean, i have a bruise?”

The two raced out of their beds, shoving each other to get a good look in the mirror. There, right in the middle of both of their foreheads, was a large red bruise.

“Are you kidding me?! My face! I look like a whole clown!” Hanabusa cried out, softly touching his forehead. “Ugh, this is all because of you, big head.”

“Big head? Don’t start with me- And stop pouting!” He frowned, eyeing Hanabusa’s reflection. “Besides, you don’t even look that bad.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“Don’t start, Satsuki.”

Hanabusa turned away, huffing quietly, but Kashino could have sworn that he saw a slight smile from him.

“What are you two being so loud about?”

The two turned to their sweets spirits floating sleepily behind them, Chocolat being the one who spoke out first. They all stayed quietly for a moment, before Cafe broke the ice.

“Wh- What happened to your faces?!” He called out, floating over to Hanabusa’s face. Chocolat matched his worry, quickly flying over to Kashino.

“Did someone slap you?! Don’t worry Kashino, I will go over to the person who attacked you and--”

“Chocolat.” Kashino said sternly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re fine. We just fell off our beds.”

Cafe raised an eyebrow. “Both of you?”

“Yes! Both of us!” Hanabusa stammered out, nodding frantically.

“Mhm. I’m gonna get ready and head to class. Do you,” He paused, clearing his throat. “Wanna walk with?”

“Oh uh-” The other stopped for a minute, taking a look at the mirror. “No, I still have something to do.”

He gave him a nod, before stepping into the bathroom, shutting the door and sinking to the floor. 

He doesn’t have the strength to tell him he looks good even with the bruise.

\-------------------------------------------

Kashino sighed, trudinging into the cooking room. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Kashino?” Chocolat whispered from inside his chef’s hat. “I can still murder whoever it is- I know you didn’t fall off the bed. I got you Kashino, we’re partners-” He groaned.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.. As long as it’s never mentioned again.”

“Fine.” She shrugged. “But you know that people will point out--”

“Whoa, Kashino!”

Kashino glared at the interrupting voice, his eyes connecting with Ichigo’s as she frowned. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘What’? You have a giant bruise on your head!” She brought her hands to her face, her mouth wide open. “Where did that even happen?”

“Jesus, Amano, be louder won’t you?!” He spat.

“It is worrying,” Andou voiced out, peering over Ichigo. “I mean, are you okay?” The male quickly stepped over to him, brushing his bangs aside to get a better look at it.

Kashino flicked his hands away, crossing his arms and turning his head. “Yeah,” He stammered out. “I just fell off the bed.”

“Yikes, you really fell hard.” He replied. “Do you wanna go to the school nurse?”

“No, I’m fine---”

“Sorry I’m late!”

Kashino jumped at the shout, turning his eyes to the other. He blinked owlishly. The bruise on his head was gone.

“Hanabusa!” Ichigo cheered, lifting her hand to give a wave. Hanabusa gave a breathy laugh as he speedily stood by them; More specifically, stood by Kashino.

”It’s not like you to be late,” Andou questioned as Hanabusa was tying his apron. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I was just,” He caught another breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Covering up something.”

“Huh. You and Kashino really are out of it. I mean, look at his forehead--”

Kashino almost choked on his spit, the bowl in his hands dropping with a loud clunk and redenering the whole classroom silent. He stumbled on his words, making slight eye contact with Hanabusa before turning away once again.

“Is everything alright, Kashino?” The teacher spoke out, her voice echoing in the room. Kashino nodded quietly, picking the bowl back up and heading straight to the sink. “Alright, then let’s get started. Everyone, gather to the front.”

He lagged behind the group, waiting until Hanabusa noticed him and matched his pace.

“Chocolat, can you stand with the others for a bit?”

Chocolat popped out of his hat, furrowing her brows. “What? Why?

“I need to talk to Hanabusa alone.”

“Wh- But I can-”

“Alone, Chocolat. Take Cafe with you.”

She huffed, clearly unhappy but left nonetheless. Kashino watched her take Cafe’s hand and dragged him upwards to where Vanilla and Caramel were. Once they were out of earshot, he put all his attention on Hanabusa.

“I can’t believe the bruise got so noticeable. It’s only been like what, how long has it been since we woke up?” Hanabusa frowned, lightly brushing his hand against Kashino’s forehead. Panicked, he grabbed his hand, bringing it down.

“And I can’t believe yours healed up so quick.” He grumbled, staring holes into Hanabusa’s forehead.

Hanabusa blinked owlishly before his corner of his lips turned upwards. “No, actually- This is make up.”

“Make up?” Kashino instinctively brought his other hand to push away the other male’s bangs, bringing his eyes closer. “I don’t see it.”

“Probably because I did a good job.” He chuckled nervously, stammering out his words. “Besides, Makoto,” He whispered, making the hair of Kashino’s arm stand. A wave of warmth flash over him as he locked eyes with Hanabusa, getting lost in his eyes. “Aren’t you a little close?”

Kashino’s eyes widened, he didn’t realize that they were only a hair apart from each other. He gasped, taking a few steps back before realizing he was also still holding onto to his hand. He let go, bringing his hand to his chest.

Hanabusa giggled quietly, taking Kashino’s hand back into his and intertwining their fingers. “I don’t mind. Besides, a repeat of yesterday wouldn’t be bad.”

Kashino brought his free hand to cover his face, laughing. “You’re so annoying. Why would I want a repeat of you being a bad kisser?”

“Hey! I’m not--” Hanabusa stopped halfway, realizing he raised his voice and quickly brought it back down. “I’m not a bad kisser.” He whispered. He could see his face getting red and his brows raising. Usually he’s the person making people look like this, not looking like this himself.

“Say that to the bruise.”

“God, I can’t believe you.”

“And that is all, any questions?” The teacher questioned, surprising the two. “Wonderful, let’s start. Back to your stations.”

“I can’t wait to make this!” Ichigo called out. “Andou, Kashino, Hanabusa! Let’s give our all!”

Andou cheered along with her, not noticing the utter confusion on the other boys’ faces.

“Do you know what we’re making?” Kashino whispered to him.

“Guess we’re relying on Ichigo!”

“At least say we’re relying on Andou…”

\--------------------------

The class ended and quickly, day became night. Kashino found himself back in the kitchen, trying to salvage what he had heard Andou and Ichigo discuss about the dessert. It turned out to be Crème brûlée, something completely out of his expertise and their team only barely passed thanks to Andou’s quick thinking and Caramel’s help. He sighed, shoving his final product in the fridge to cool for a bit.

“You’re here too?”

Kashino turned around, meeting eyes with Hanabusa. “Yeah, I just,” He paused, gesturing towards the dirty utensils on the counter. He could hear a faint ‘ah’ come out of his mouth as he moved closer.

“Yeah, I was gonna do the same.” He placed his headband on, pushing his bangs back and washing his hands. Kashino stared at him as he did, watching small strands of his hair fall out of place and his slender fingers rub against each other. “I’m guessing you’ve finished?”

“Uh, yeah.” He nodded, turning his eyes back to the fridge. “You can try some when they’re done.”

They stayed in silence for a bit, the water running being the only noise that echoed through the room. That is, until they both opened their mouth.

“Hey-” They both started, laughing a little after talking over each other.

“You first.” Kashino spoke.

“About yesterday,” He began, closing the tap and shaking the water off his hands. “Where we..” His face had back that red tint he saw earlier, and similarly, Kashino’s face mocked the same expression.

“Headbutted each other?” He completed, shrugging slightly. Hanabusa gave a slight laugh, nodding.

“Sure.” He took a breath, pressing his lips together. “Would.. Would you have minded?”

Kashino raised an eyebrow. “Minded?”

“If we didn’t headbutted each other. If we really kissed.”

“Oh.” Kashino breathed out, eyes wide with wonder. Would he had minded?

He stares at the other as he thought about what happened yesterday. He thought about how he reached out to his hair and caressed it softly. He thought about how he cupped his cheek and how the other leaned into his touch. He thought about how the other laughed and how beautiful it had sounded. He thought about how nervous he was as he watched his face; His lips, get so much closer to his. Kissing the Sasuki Hanabusa?

“I..” He began, straightening his back, turning his eyes to the floor. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

It was silent once more, and Kashino couldn’t bring his head up to see what Hanabusa’s reaction was to that. It was stuck to the floor, completely immovable. 

Yet, he heard footsteps approaching him, and he watched as a hand held his cheek and lifted his gaze to match the others. And then, before he knew it, he felt a soft peck on his lips.

The peck left as soon as it arrived, as Hanabusa quickly pulled back from him, but the feeling lingered on his lips. They stared at each other in shock and wonder, before the other began to laugh.

“Wh-” It snapped Kashino out of his daze, staring at the giggling male. “Why are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry Makoto, you’re just--” He chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re just really cute.”

Kashino’s face warmed up instantly and he gently slapped the other’s arm. “Don’t call me cute!” He called out, grumbling.

“Still think I’m a bad kisser?” He winked, bringing the other’s hands closer to his.

The smaller scoffed. “I can hardly judge that from one peck.”

“So what you’re saying is that I should kiss you more?”

“What?! No!”

“No? You don’t want any kisses?”

“I---” Kashino sputtered out. “Stop putting works into my mouth! At least I don’t headbutt people!”

“Hey now!”

“By the way, you should teach me how to do this makeup thing. I’m so tired of everyone asking me about this bruise.”

“Sure, for next time.”

“.. You’re going to headbutt me again?”

“No!!!”

Hanabusa continued to giggle, tease, and be teased, and soon, Kashino found himself laughing along side with him. Their laughs travelled all throughout the kitchen, filling the air with happiness and possibly something much more sweet than the desserts they bake.


End file.
